Quake Returns
by Jimbotron96
Summary: After The Shield team succeeded in finding present day Fitz. Daisy decides it is time to return to Earth to understand what the Centipede serum changed in herself. Daisy's fractured friendship with Fitz must also heal while also dealing with the loss of her beloved father figure. What will happen next for Quake as she returns to Earth? hint: Post S5 finale
1. Chapter 1

**Quake Returns**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Agents of Shield characters, Marvel does. If I did then they would've met the Avengers by now.**

Chapter 1

Daisy P.o.v

It's been a week since I sent Talbot hurtling into Outer Space. I know he's dead and yet I can't help but think we failed him. He was a good man that didn't deserve this. If I didn't allow him to call his family then Hale would not have brainwashed him. I scolded myself, " _Stop, don't blame yourself. He would not have wanted us to"._ I know I'm right, it's just so many things have gone wrong in a matter of days.

Damn Phil couldn't allow himself to live just for May and myself. I know I'm being selfish but he was the first person to believe in me even before I did. Even after my shitty decisions , he still believed in me along with May. I can barely imagine what May must be feeling now. I can only hope she is enjoying her time with him in Tahiti. I whispered in my mind, " _Heh Tahiti, how ironic"._ Just the mention of that word creeped Coulson out. Now he is living his final days on the real island. I cried my tears out for days by now. It wasn't fair, after everything he had done for the world this is how they repay him. Part of me wants to track down Robbie myself and get him to stop this deal. I know however that this is beyond his power and not what he wanted.

Mack has been organizing this space ship tracking the beacon to Fitz's ship. I still don't know what to say about Fitz. He tortured me for my powers when he could have talked to me but then he died before I could talk to him. So much was going on, talking about took a back seat. I know this Fitz is not the same, he didn't do any the horrible things like he did before and I need to reconcile that.

I received a call from Director Mack. He said to come to the ships deck. I got up and exited my room. I haven't read the envelope that Coulson left. If I did, I am afraid it might mean goodbye to him forever. I haven't spoken to much of anyone since Coulson and May left excluding Mack and Jemma. I reached the deck of the ship and found Mack. I know this has been hard on Big Mack since I transferred the position of director to him. I still believe he is best suited for the role. I smiled to him and said, " _Hey Big Mack, what's up"?_ He smiled at me and said, " _It's good to see you Tremors. We found him. I need you to secure the outer part of his ship and stand guard when we go get him"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Quake Returns**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Agents of Shield characters, Marvel does. If I did then they would've met the Avengers by now.**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Daisy p.o.v_

It really has not been that long since we saved the world. It just feels longer because of everything that has happened. I replied back to Mack, " _What do you need me to do Mack"._ Mack is one of the few people here that I am still on regular terms with. Elena and I won't talk to each other. I suspect it's because we blame the other for how the recent events got us to here. Jemma won't rest until we find Fitz. Mack smiled and replied, _"Relax, you don't need to come on the ship. I need you to watch over us at comms when we bring Turbo in and make sure we know what's in there"._ I let my shoulders relaxed for a minute, You see when I woke up on the ship after my fight with Talbot. Jemma told me that whatever changes the Centipede serum are permanent so I have to be careful on my strength and my powers now since I believe they are elevated to an extent I don't even know. I nodded my head and said my thanks and proceeded to the comms.

Mack, Elena, Jemma, and Piper went down to Fitz ship where I expect he will still be in his frozen state while Enoch will be piloting ship waiting for a future where we prevented at a high cost. Agent Davis went was nearby making sure our ship was on standby. I was occupied with watching the team through the cameras. Mack asked me, " _Tremors, you see anything bad yet"._ Nothing has changed yet. I replied, " _Everything's normal right now"._ I then jokingly added, " _Careful Big Mack, eggs could pop up anywhere"._ I knew Mack was smiling because he said, "Tremors, you never know when you go where no one can hear you scream". I laughed for the first time in a long while. Mack and I both needed this need to laugh after losing Coulson. I hear Mack say, " _Tremors, we found him. Enoch is with him. We're taking him back to the ship . Open the doors now"._ Right on cue I opened the doors and allowed to the team bring Fitz in.

I'm still grasping on the fact this was not the same Fitz who had tortured me to activate my powers. I still don't know what to say to him. I never got the chance to talk with him. When they defrosted him, Jemma was picked to calm him down break down everything that happened from the future to what happened with Coulson and Talbot. Mack approached me while I was still at the comms. He whispered, " _Still trying to figure out what to say to him"?_ I nodded my head and replied, " _All of this is new to him. I know he is not the same man who cut into me but..."_ I trailed off but I knew Mack understood. He has had a hell of a time dealing with Elena falling apart at the possibility of losing him. Mack put his hand on my shoulder and whispered, " _Just take it easy with him after Jemma is finished. You both deserve to talk it out with each other. For now you can go ahead and test out the punching bags and take out your frustration, I know I would in your position"._ I chuckled at the thought and gave him my thanks. I asked him, " _What happens now boss"? He replied, "We should return to Earth, I can work on integrating Shield back with the world after Infinity stones mess. You however are taking a temporary vacation. I know you don't like it but we need to know what you can do now"._

I admit I was angry at being forced to leave but I know with what the serum did to me, I'm too unpredictable. I replied, "I understand, who will be helping you while I'm away"? Mack smiled and said, _"Don't worry Tremors, Elena will do your job while you are away. You won't be alone though, Fitz will tag along and help you understand your powers"._ Mack continued, " _I know you are not on the best of terms but I think you could take this time to heal while I try to fix things with Elena. Besides, May will return eventually and will I know you and her will be there for each other"._ Tears were streaming down my face now, I couldn't help it. I muttered, " _You really think she will come back"?_ Mack gave me a hug and replied, " _You know she would in a heartbeat. She loves you as much as he did and he truly loved you"._ Tears were still coming but I knew what he meant. I pulled away and said, " _I'll talk with Fitz tomorrow_ ". I walked away and traveled back to my room. I know I am going to need to read Coulson's envelope soon. I pulled into my covers and let all the tears come out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quake Returns**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Agents of Shield characters, Marvel does. If I did then they would've met the Avengers by now.**

Chapter 3

Daisy Pov

I woke up and put on my Shield uniform and exited the place. I even have to be careful on opening the door because I don't know how strong the serum made me. I know I need to talk with Fitz today. I see that has already been working on his equipment. I walked over to him and said, " _Hey Fitz_ ". In an instant, he turned around and looked at me. The poor guy must have been overwhelmed by the information Jemma gave him about our struggle to stop the future. He looked tired but when has that stopped him from focusing on his toys. In two seconds Fitz enveloped me in a hug. I stayed with him for two minutes. I separated from so that he can have a minute to say what he needs to. He took a breath and said, " _Daisy, I am so sorry for what I did to you. That was horrible and yet I did it of my own free will! I am so sorry for what happened with Coulson! I wish I could take it all back but I can't"!_ I instantly hugged him and didn't let go for two and half minutes. Even though what he did to me was horrible, I know this Fitz didn't do it. I whispered in his ear, " _It's okay Fitz, that wasn't you not really"._ Fitz looked so in panic right now. He said, " _I can't shut him out. He's always there! Taunting me, yelling about all my mistakes"!_ I paused for a second. I remembered that Fitz was sick back then. I replied, " _You mean the Framework"?_ He nodded and I realized what he's talking about.

I knew he was sick and needed help. When I locked him up back then, I thought he was too dangerous to put everyone at risk. Fitz really needs help. I know I can't ever talk it out with the Fitz from the future but I can help my friend right now. I looked at him and asked, " _How long have you seen him_ "? He looked up at me and said, " _Since all of you were sent into the future. I also believe that me, the other Fitz must have been seeing him as well"._ I nodded my head, I know what it's like to have someone else in your head even after you know they are gone. I looked at him and said, " _Fitz, I never told anyone about this except for May okay. When I went rogue and walked away. Every time I went to sleep, Every dream I had, I saw Hive and it wasn't pretty. I sometimes see other people in my dreams as well. Sometimes it was my mother, Trip, Andrew and most of all Lincoln. I know it was because I was struggling to forgive myself. I didn't know how to escape him even though I know he's gone for good. So Fitz, I may not know exactly what you are going through. I do however, know what it's like to not feel in control of yourself"._

I knew I unloaded a lot but I needed to help him understand he is not alone like I was. Fitz looked at me with tears in his eyes and muttered, " _I never knew that. You were dealing with all of that on your own. Why didn't you tell us"?_ I knew this was coming. I replied, " _It's not exactly something I ever talk about. I only told May because of two reasons. One is she actually drove it out of me. The second reason is that She understood given her past in Bahrain"._ Fitz chuckled at that knowing what I'm talking about. Fitz hugged me once more muttering, " _Thank you Daisy"._ I smiled and said, _"No need to thank me_ ". We separated and Fitz looked at me and said, " _So from what Jemma told me, You were the director but stepped down and appointed Mack as director. Your DNA bonded with a new version of Centipede with your Mum's DNA and you used it to stop the end of the world. Is there anything I'm missing? Why did you step down"?_ Fitz continued before I could respond, " _Jemma told me what happened but I want to hear it from you. She can be quite judgmental sometimes"_. I took a moment to think and told him everything from the fear dimension to how I stopped Talbot from destroying the world and Coulson's and May's departure to the actual Tahiti. Fitz took five minutes to adjust to the information I gave him.

I finished and said, " _I appointed Mack as director because I can't keep the team together. Mack is our moral center and can rally us all behind him"._ Fitz took five minutes to digest, I don't blame him. Fitz looked at me and said, "I understand, but Mack will need you to make the hard decisions he can't. I'm sorry Daisy, we should've listened to you. I was dangerous and unpredictable and Jemma was too in denial to see it". I was surprised by what he said. I asked him, " _Fitz, what was different from what I said and what Jemma said"?_ He looked at me for a second and replied, _"Daisy, Jemma said you uh, were unreasonable and wanted to kill me for hurting you but locked me away for her sake. I didn't believe her because she was being emotional at the time and I knew that wasn't like you and it felt like she was lashing out"._ I replied back to him, " _Fitz, I was pretty pissed off at you for what happened, but I never wanted to kill you. You said that I had betrayed you all before in the past. What did you mean by that"?_ Fitz took a moment to think about it and said, " _If anything, maybe with that hacker boyfriend but you didn't know he was a dirty fella so I forgave you for that. Your mother shouldn't count, she made it look like we betrayed you and you came back to help us in the end. I never blamed for what happened with Hive Daisy. That said, we were all hurt when you left us and went rogue. I thought you abandoned us Daisy. I understand now though, why you did what you did. Thank you, for coming back to us and I'm sorry for the cruel things I said when we found you and Robbie"._

It truly felt like I got my friend back but i know we still have a long way to go. I took a deep breath and said, " _I forgive you Fitz and I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I was really stuck in my own hell and ironically I found someone who was in hell to help me with that_ ". The poor genius must have been working himself to death as payment for what happened. I know the feeling. Fitz gave the biggest smile I've seen on his face in a long time and said, So I hear that the serum permanently changed you". I replied, "Yes, more like it upgraded me. It's how I defeated Talbot. I don't know what exactly it gave me. I just know it upgraded my powers". Fitz replied, "Well I think that you might also have a further enhanced strength, speed, and durability. Maybe even beyond the levels of Steve Rogers given your Inhuman DNA and Kree blood pumping in your veins. I have no idea what your mother's DNA could add to it. Given her power, an enhanced regenerative healing factor is a possibility as well". I really have no idea what to think about the concept that I could be stronger then Captain freaking America but the other truth also dawned on me. I looked at Fitz and asked, " _What about my powers? Fitz, I sent a blast so powerful it sent Talbot into outer space? I need to figure this out. I could kill a lot of people with my powers"._ Fitz put his hand on my shoulder and said, " _We will figure it out. Remember, I coming with you help you practice your new capabilities. We both know that you would rather hurt yourself then someone innocent. I truly hope you won't have to though. You are not figuring this out alone big sis"._ I let out a big laugh that shocks me. I haven't laughed this much in months. I looked at him and smiled and said, " _We got a lot of obstacles on the road to go through Fitz_ ". My comms came on I heard Mack say, " _Tremors, we should reaching Earth soon by tomorrow. I will alert you when we reach the planet. Be ready"._ I replied, " _Understood Big Mack, see you soon"._ Fitz looked at me and said, " _You are right, there are a lot of obstacles on the road but do you know the way past them"_? I asked with a smile, _"What's that"?_ Fitz answered, " _Charge at them head on at full speed".  
_ I smiled at him and said, "Get some rest, we will out here soon".

I walked back to my room. I looked at the envelope that Coulson left for me to read. I need to stop stalling. It's now or never. I sat in my chair near my desk where the envelope and my laptop is. I know he would want me to read this but it is still hard to accept his passing. I took a deep breath and open his envelope. I was shocked beyond belief, it contained a letter addressed to me and a freaking adoption form! It was signed with two signatures:Philip J Coulson and Melinda Q May! There was also a small toolbox. That's weird. I found the letter and began to read it before I could stop myself. The letter says:

 **Dear Daisy,**

 **Daisy, let's be honest there are so many things I want to say to you. Unfortunately, time has disagreed with me. I have decided to use this later to tell you everything. Daisy, I'm sorry for everything. I put too much on you. You deserve better then this. I understand why you stepped down and appointed Mack as director. This however does not derail my belief that you can and would be a great leader. I know you will find a way to control your new powers. You always find a way. What you see near the letter is pretty much what it is. I know May and I are not your parents but we can't help but think of you as our daughter. You were everything I wanted for a daughter. If you choose to sign your name then send the form to Mack and he will email to May. Everything else will be taken care of. Melinda may not show it very well but I know she truly loves you. When I finally pass, she will grieve in time but I know she will find you no matter what. Daisy, I need you to promise me something:Don't shut May out and don't allow May to walk away from you. Both of you will need each other.**  
 **The Toolbox is much like Fury's toolbox that I kept with me. However, this one is very different. You can open by pressing the button on top. It's coded to your fingerprints so only you can open it. The toolbox contains every single secret Fury and I uncovered before we had assembled the Avengers. I entrust this to only you and May. Only the three of us understands how dangerous the threats this world could come upon and the price we pay to shield it (I know, terrible pun). Lola now belongs to both you and May. Take good care of her Daisy. You know, many years ago my favorite heroes were Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter. I've known for awhile now they have been surpassed by two people I hold most dear: You and Melinda May. Take care Daisy and live a beautiful life.**

 **Love you always,**

 **A.C**

 **Phil Coulson**

I was balling my eyes out halfway reading the letter but I finished it. I put down the letter and put the toolbox in my pocket. Coulson trusted me and May with something he would share no one else with. I will be careful of it and use it to protect the world like he wanted. I picked up the adoption form. There was no debate this time. I will always miss Cal but he and I had so little time together before his memory was wiped. I had to move on. Coulson and May were the parents I always wanted. I signed my signature on the line and put the paper down on the desk. I looked at my signature proudly saying:

Daisy Skye Johnson

I will give the form to Mack tomorrow. I looked at the letter one last time and said, " _Goodbye Dad, I'll miss you"._ I then went into my bed and let the tears pour out at once as I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quake Returns**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Agents of Shield characters, Marvel does. If I did then they would've met the Avengers by now.**

Chapter 4

Daisy p.o.v

I used to have nightmares of being gutted like fish while strapped to a bed by Fitz. How did we go from being best friends ready to die for the other to living in fear of him? The nightmares began to fade away after what happened with Talbot. They are now non existent after my talk with Present-day Fitz. I guess I needed to let it out and admit to him everything that happened. We still have a long way to go before He and I could be what we were before. I got up from my bed and put on my Shield uniform and put my gear on. I picked up the signed adoption form and walked out of the room and into Mack's office.

I walked into Mack's office which was _still_ filled with all of Coulson's old collectibles. Mack looked up from the document he was reading and said, " _Hey Tremors, what's going on"?_ I handed him the adoption form and he smiled at me and I said, " _I trust you know what to do with that"_ Mack replied, " _Yeah, I'll send this to May when we touch down. I knew you would say yes. Anyways, do you have all your gear for Earth. We are touching down in about five hours"?_ I nodded my head and Mack asked me, " _Have you thought about a remote place for you to practice your powers"?_ I knew what he was talking about. Someplace remote and away from civilization which is good so that people won't complain for ask questions. After the mess with Thanos that the Avengers prevented, the Sokovia accords were disbanded permanently. I always knew the accords were a mistake from the beginning. I thought for a moment and replied, " _I was considering the safehouse that I used when I first got my powers"._ Mack thought for a moment and asked, " _You mean Doctor Banner's old house in the forest? I was actually hoping you were going to say that. The place is near where we are landing. You and Fitz will be supplied with enough food and drinks to last you a few months"._ I nodded and said, " _Thank you sir"._ Mack smiled and said, " _Come on Tremors, Don't go all sir on me just because I'm director now. You do realize it was because you gave me the job"._ I smiled at Mack's attempt at humor. Mack continued, " _By the way, go talk to Jemma when you leave. She was looking for you a hour ago"._ I replied, " _I will, thank you Mack Hammer"._ Mack looked up and gave an "Oh, hell no" while I walked away smiling.

I went into the science lab and found Jemma analyzing some liquid. When she was finished, I said, " _Jemma, Mack said you needed something".  
_ Jemma turned around and said, " _Daisy, I heard you spoke to Fitz about eveything that happened. How did it go"?_ I guess I should've expected her to ask questions. I replied, " _It went okay, we still have a lot to deal with but we are getting better"._ She smiled and I couldn't hold this back anymore. I looked her in the eye and asked her, " _Why did you think I wanted to kill Fitz after my uh operation"?_ She looked like I knew I ventured into sensitive territory but I needed to know. She replied, " _You were so angry at Fitz Daisy. What did you expect of me? You were director then, I didn't know what to think"?_ She didn't trust me. After everything we have been through. I said in a steely calm voice, " _I was forced in being director Jemma and I would never kill one of my friends. I told you Fitz was sick, I never hated him. You should've trusted me, I was your best friend"._ Jemma paused for a second to collect herself. She retorted back, " _Fitz is my husband Daisy. You were so focused on saving Coulson! What did you expect of me"?_ I hope our friendship can come back from this. It's pretty clear she doesn't trust me. I smiled back and said calmly, " _Yes, I was focused on saving Coulson because I believed he could bring all the pieces together like Robin said he would. Heh, I guess he did in a way. I expected you to trust me as your friend and not go directly behind my back"._ Jemma looked sad and pained and I felt bad for saying all of this but I'm done. I'm done being blamed by almost the entire team (excluding Coulson, May, and Mack) for doing things differently then them. Jemma whispered, " _Daisy"._ I continued in a steely tone, " _I guess trust isn't something you can give to an alien"._ I looked at her and I know she looked betrayed but I needed to be honest with her. I said finally, " _Fitz and I will be leaving to the old house that Doctor Banner had and work on controlling my new upgrades to make sure I don't endanger anyone. We will try to repair our friendship. I'll see you later old friend"._

I walked away having feelings of shame and relief. I know I hurt my friend but she needed to know how wrong she was in our mission to save the world. I quickly walked over to my room and readied my gear and made sure the toolbox was with me. As the bay doors were opening. Fitz and I stood next each other ready for training. Fitz looked at my solemn expression and said, " _Daisy, something wrong"?_ I looked at him and replied, " _Jemma and I had an argument about what I told you"._ Fitz looked like he knew what I meant. He replied, " _She'll come around"._ I took a deep breath and muttered in response, " _I hope so. You ready monkey man"._ Fitz smiled and nodded his head and we ventured into Banner's old house. Last time I was here, I was terrified of my powers. Now they have expanded, it's time for me to learn just how much.

 **Author notes: Chapter might be short but Daisy's new upgrades will definitely be explored next chapter. How strong do you think Daisy should be by now (courtesy of Centipede serum)? Do you think Fitz's framework persona should come back again? What information do you think is in the Coulson's toolbox?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quake Returns**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
They are owned by Stan Lee and Marvel.**

Chapter 5

Daisy P.o.v

The old place was the same as it was before. We were lucky that it was built to withstand the Hulk. Fitz and I looked at each other and we smiled and proceeded towards the house. Fitz said, " _We should probably start with strength and speed. Powers will likely be the most difficult to learn"._ I nodded my head in agreement. We first decided to use wooden blocks. Fitz theorized that because the serum was Centipede should've highly boosted my strength. We set up the block on a the ground near the house. Fitz told me to hit as hard as I can. I summoned my strength and hammered it as hard as I can. The block split into three pieces at once. Fitz recorded the information on his datapad and asked me, " _How did you feel when you hit it_ "? It really just felt like sting. I replied, " _I just felt like a sting when I hit. Why, how did it go"?_ Fitz looked shocked and said, " _Daisy, you shattered that large piece of wood in three pieces. You only felt a sting. A healing factor might be in place after all. I think wood is too weak for you"._ I smiled at the comforting thought. I will need to show more restraint than before now. We next decided to try my speed.

My mission was to reach 66 mph. Fitz handed me a mph recorder. When I run out of breath, I will let Fitz know with my communicator. I took a deep breath, remembering May's training and sprinted as fast as I could. I remember the breeze billowing past my ears. I see leaves blowing past my cheeks. It was a few hours before I couldn't go any more. If it wasn't for May's training then I would've been shaking every tree around here. I looked at my recorder and I was beyond shocked by what I saw. I thinking in my head, " _There is no way I'm that fast"!_ I heard my communicator buzzing. Fitz was yelling, _"Daisy!Daisy!DAISY"!_

I quickly replied to ease his mind, " _Relax monkey boy, I'm fine_ ". I heard Fitz sigh in relief on the other side. He then said, " _Thank god, I was expecting to hear from you a hour ago. I got your location from the communicator. Just stay still for while_ ". I nodded okay. I was on my knees taking deep breaths. Fitz arrived in his Shield car ten minutes later. With Fitz's help, I made it in the passenger car. As Fitz was turned the car on, he muttered, " _You scared the crap out of me Daisy. I'm glad you're okay"_. I muttered, " _Me too, sorry for worrying you"_. Fitz smiled and focused on the driving back to the safe house. When the car stopped, Fitz turned to me and said, " _So, how fast were you"_? I gave him the recorder and smiled imagining the look on his face. Fitz yelled in shock, " _80 MPH! Not even Captain America is that fast_ "! I chuckled at him and said, " _It's unbelievable isn't it_ ". Fitz smiled as well. I was able to better maneuver myself now. I was still freaking tired. Fitz helped me to my bed. I got a long way to go to get a handle on this but I'm making good progress.

Several days had passed and I had gotten far better at keeping my breath running. Fitz says I've reached 84 mph. I still can't get around the fact. We tested if I could heal fast as well. I used a knife to cut my wrists. Fitz was ready to bandage them up but five minutes later they slowly healed. Fitz asked, " _Are you all right"_? The awful pain I felt before left quickly. I smiled and said, " _The pains gone_ ". Fitz smiled and said, " _You may not have to worry about your arms fracturing"_. I knew what he meant. I love my powers but I hated it when a few times I hurt myself with my powers.

Next we practiced more with my strength. I smashed through every dummy around me. My reflexes were so much faster as well. Fitz looked like he was having the time of his life. It's been a long time since he smiled like that. I guess it's been awhile since I had this much fun as well. Heh, me punching things and Fitz recording it. Fitz suggested I try to lift the Shield car. I thought he was crazy but I know the guy is a genius. I took a deep breath and reached under the vehicle and pushed with all my strength. It felt like pushing with only half my strength. Fitz looked like his mouth dropped. He yelled, " _You can put it down now_ ". I slowly put down the car. That was weird, I was expecting to not be able to stand. Fitz was smiling like he won the lottery. I got back up and Fitz said, "You should take it easy. How tired are you"? I smiled at him and replied, "It actually as hard as I expected". Fitz looked shocked beyond belief. We went to the bench to catch our breath. I knew the next thing we had to test were my powers. This was going to be a tough one.

We finally got off the bench and decided on practicing with my powers. Fitz said, " _So you know you can use your body to send out shock waves_ "? I nodded my head, remembering the multiple times I used that power. Fitz continued, " _You also sent out vibrations to fly. Correct"_? I nodded my head again, wondering where he was going with this. Fitz replies, _"I think you can fly like you did before by using your feet instead of your hands_ ". What? Using my feet instead of my hands to fly?

Fitz must have caught on to my expression and said, " _Look Daisy, I think you can send vibrations through your whole body instead of just your hands. If you use your feet instead your hands to fly and learn to maneuver them_ ". I eventually finally caught on to what he meant. I nodded my head in understanding, remembering multiple times I sent shock waves from my body. I remember even shielding my self from Talbot's attack by making that crater in the ground. I focused on my feet and the ground willed myself to go up. I felt like I was pushed from the ground but it wasn't coming from my hands but from my feet. I couldn't believe it! I was flying with my feet! Fitz was smiling like a maniac. No, he was smiling like a genius because my little monkey obsessed brother was a freaking genius! I was still struggling with control. It however actually was not as hard as I thought the second time around. Once I got the right rhythm, I was able to navigate where I was going. I let myself slowly descend to the ground. Fitz gave me the biggest hug he has ever given (and trust me, that is saying a lot). Fitz held on and whispered, " _Thank you for believing in me_ ". I smiled with tears in my eyes. I replied, "You're welcome, _Thank you for not giving up on me_ ".

We separated and we practice more with my powers. I managed to ascend more while flying. My quakes shattered multiple trees. After a few more tries, I managed to lower my quakes enough not to shattered the trees. I need to be careful with my quakes or I could kill people with my quakes. Using my quakes, I can jump much higher then before. I learned later on I was even able to control the flow of water. I remember doing this the last time I was here. I was able to shape it into all kinds of forms now. I gave a big smile and Fitz was grinning like he won the lottery. I was even better at making music out of glass without breaking it this time. Fitz even showed me how I could sense vibrations to detect danger. I never saw it but I could feel it. Fitz sent multiple projectiles (harmless) at me from all directions. I managed to dodge them all feeling all the vibrations around me. Fitz says it could be something similar to echolocation. I wasn't sure about that but Fitz thinks that the serum must have heightened my ability to sense vibrations to farther levels. We tested his theory with him attempting to attack me from behind. I could hear him moving. He never stood a chance. Fitz believes it was because I was sensing his footprints but I'm pretty sure he's just loud and predictable. Eventually, I managed to focus my quakes well enough to explode dummies from the inside. When I sent Talbot into the sun, I must have used all of my strength to do it. I hope I won't have to do something like that again. Fitz and I agreed to take a break. I've already sent every punching bag flying at the wall (They were uh accidents).

Suddenly, my phone was buzzing and I realized it was May. I mentally prepared myself for this moment. For her, to deliver the news of Coulson's death. I took a deep breath and answered the phone. I said, " _Hello"_?

 **Author's notes:Thank you for following me fellas. I couldn't have Daisy create a massive level earthquake because it could hurt Fitz. I tried to think what Jiaying's DNA would give Daisy and a healing factor was the only thing I could come up with. It's not as fast as Logan's is though. She can still die, It's just even more difficult for her to die. Should Coulson survive in this story and if so who saves him and how is he saved? Should Robbie come into play here?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quake Returns**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Stan Lee and Marvel own them.**

Chapter 6

Daisy P.o.v

May sounded totally not like her usual herself which is actually pretty freaking scary. It's actually more scary then every time I've seen her angry which is saying a lot. She said in a worried tone, " _Daisy, are you still at the safe house"_? That's weird, I expected her to sound sad. Wasn't she delivering the news that Phil is dead? I replied, " _Yeah, May are you okay? You sound weird"_? I know I probably sound crazy saying that to May but she really did sound weird. May replied, " _Daisy, Take Fitz and use Lola to get to Tahiti. It's not what you think. You'll understand why when you get here"_. She hung up before I could get to reply. What the hell is going on? Is Phil still alive. No, that's hoping for too much. May must have discovered something about Hydra or project Tahiti or something. Fitz was looking at me like I was a crazy person. Maybe I was. I told him what happened. If this was anyone else then We would've not taken this seriously but this was May. We packed our bags and headed off into Lola. I got in the driver's seat and Fitz got in the passenger's seat. Fitz turned to me and said, " _Any idea what May wants"_. I truly have no idea. I replied, " _I have no idea, maybe May found out something about Inhumans"_. Fitz replied, " _No, She would've contacted Mack. That being said, I don't know what could be so important"_. I turned the car on and set the car to flight mode. The car started floating into the air much like when Coulson first introduced me to Lola. I hit the gas and turned on the cloaking button and we flew off to Tahiti within distance of the clouds

I contacted Mack and explained the situation so that he wouldn't wonder why he saw our beacons moving away from the safe house. I wonder if technically Fitz is still here then could Deke be still around in this time? Fitz thinks he couldn't be because I stopped the world from ending. Then again, he said multiple times that time can't be changed and we did change it. It took awhile for him adjust with that information along with everything else. I can't help but think of Robbie. I promised him I look after his little brother Gabe. I can't but feel terrible that I broke his promise. I know we got pulled into a dark future but Robbie helped me when I was at my lowest and this is how I repay him. God, I am such a shitty friend. I can't blame him for what happened to Coulson. Not after what he did for me. Besides, Coulson made the deal and the Ghost Rider was the one who did it to him, not Robbie.

Fitz looked at me and said, " _Daisy, do you plan to go back to helping the Inhumans after we sort this mess with May"_? I took a couple minutes to answer his question. I replied, " _I don't intend to go rogue again if that is what you meant. I already learned from that mistake. You know I won't ever give up on the Inhumans especially after what I saw of what the Kree could do to them. That being said, once we sort this mess out, I eventually might take a temporary break to look after Gabe"_. Fitz looked confused for a moment and asked me, " _Gabe? Gabe Reyes? Robbie's brother"_? I nodded my head in response and said, " _I promised Robbie I look after Gabe. I couldn't do that because of the monolith and us struggling to change the future. I need to make this right"_. Fitz replied, " _Daisy, it's not your fault you couldn't talk with him with everything else going on. I need a break as well. Everything is still a bit overwhelming"_. I know what he means. I asked him with a smile, " _Vacation away with Jemma monkey boy"_. Fitz smiled and I knew he was thinking about it. He replied, "Yes, I think we both deserve some peace. I need to really recuperate with what happened with the Framework". I took a breath and replied, " _You should go Fitz, you deserve it. Mack and I will deal with the rest of the problems before you get back"_. Fitz replies, " _You deserve a break too Daisy. You saved me from the life of the Framework. I haven't forgotten that. Daisy, I have to say, helping you with your powers really helped me put myself back together after I was defrosted. I was overwhelmed with the information Jemma gave me. You cleared it up for me so that I understood what you and Jemma told me. I'm uh going to miss you"_. I fought the tears coming to my eyes. God, I miss days like this so much. I took a deep breath and replied, " _Thank you Fitz for helping me with my powers and figuring out my limits, it helped me a lot but Mack Hammer is gonna need my help to get Shield up and running"_. Fitz smiled and replied, " _I still can't believe he had that nickname of all nicknames"_. I replied, " _Oh, you should've seen the look on his face. Classic! Though I still call him Big Mack though. That's my ultimate nickname for him"_. Fitz nodded in agreement, still laughing. It's definitely going to feel weird on the Zephyr One without him tinkering. We kept on flying around for hours until we finally recognized the damn island. I started to descend on the island and land the car. Fitz and I got out of the car ready to find May.

I finally found May who was standing near the cabin house that they must have built to live out there houses. I walked up to her ready for the terrible news and gave her a good hug for comfort. Tears were rolling down her face as I knew would happen. When we separated something was odd, she was smiling. What the hell is going on? I know May, she would be freaking miserable losing Coulson by now! I looked her in the eyes and muttered, " _May, what's going on? Is everything alright"_? She replied, " _I'm okay Daisy. You should look to your left"_.

I looked to where she said and I couldn't believe with my own eyes. The tears were rolling down my eyes before I could stop it. Phil Coulson stood there looking extremely well and much better then before. He was smiling like he was just telling another joke. He walked up to me and said, " I'm sorry for not calling you sooner. You needed your time away". This can't be real. It's too good to be true. My brain replied in return, " _Yet it is"_. All I ever wanted was for him to be saved. He and May deserve a great life together after everything they've payed and sacrificed. I jumped at him in a fierce hug holding nothing back. He held on like he always did. All I could speak out was, " _How"_. Phil smiled and as we separated and replied, " _An old friend came and took the pain away. He did it for you"_. He motioned me towards the direction of the ocean. I was too in shock over seeing him alive and well that I couldn't see him before he walked up to me, face to face.  
The man who knew me as well as Ward but he never betrayed me. The man smiled and said, " _It's good to see you Chica"_.

 **Author's notes: So yeah of course I was always gonna bring Phil back. He's my 2nd favorite character (My first being Daisy). So yeah, Robbie defied the Rider and saved him. It will definitely come at a price though. Let me know what you think. What do you think should be the price?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quake Returns**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
** **Stan Lee and Marvel own that right.**

Chapter 7

Daisy P.o.v

Robbie Reyes, that was someone I know who kept popping in when I least expect him and I've seen some weird stuff in the years I've worked in Shield.

I haven't seen him since he went to god knows where to take care of that damn book that we call the Darkhold. I struggled with replying back, Coulson's alive and better then ever. I knew somehow Robbie saved him but how? I thought the Rider wanted Coulson gone. Did Reyes defy the Rider to help me? I looked at him in the eyes. He looked worn out, still wearing the same dark leather jacket with the white outlines. I said in a soft voice, " _Robbie, what did you do"_? He gave a weak smile and I knew he must have payed a price for saving Phil. Robbie replied, " _I knew he mattered to you Chica and you've lost more then enough people by now. Besides, he doesn't deserve to die. Especially not for paying the price of someone else's mistakes"_.

I will forever fell grateful for what he did but one question kept popping in my brain. I looked at him again and asked him, " _Robbie, tell me the truth. The Rider wanted Coulson dead. Am I right or not"_? Robbie replied, " _Yes, it did "_. I knew deep down he crossed a line with the vengeance demon but I don't know what he payed. Part of me is still happy that Phil was saved by this black leathered asshole. I replied, " _So you defied it. What did you have to pay for saving him Reyes"_!

Robbie looked at me with a sad expression that I didn't understand. What was it? Did he have to serve hell forever? He replied, " _It's not mine to pay Daisy"_.

I took a step back to understand what he just said. It wasn't his to pay? What the hell did that mean? Was it May? Did she sell her soul to save him? I turned to look at her expression. May was always good at hiding her expression but years of training allowed me to see through her. She looked heart broken and I feared the absolute worst! I muttered, " _May, what did you do"_. May replied, " _It's not me Daisy, It's you"_.

I did not see that coming. Robbie spoke again, " _She's telling the truth Chica. The Rider wants you"_. It wants me? To do what? I interrupted him, " _It wants me to do what? To go into hell? Why would the Rider want me Robbie"_? Robbie said to me, " _Like I've said before Chica, Hell is relevant. It's made up of dimensions and realms, all connected. The Rider believes that you're vital in stopping_ the new threat coming". I gotta be honest. I never saw that coming. Why would the Rider need me of all people? A new voice I don't recongize appeared in a new portal nearby. He said, " _He's right you know. Talbot was only the beginning Daisy Johnson"_.

I took a look at the new guy appearing before me. He was in his 40's and had a grey goatee and dark hair. He had a red cape and his clothes were blue. Who the hell was this guy? I approached him and asked, " _Who the hell are you and how do you know me"_. The man smiled and replied, " _I am Doctor Stephen Strange. I'm the Master of Mystic Arts. I protect the Earth from Mystical Threats"_. I replied, " _So you're a wizard. Well it makes sense. You after all know the Ghost Rider. Damn, Jemma gonna deny the hell out of this. So much for Magic is just Science we don't understand yet. You haven't answered my other question though. How do you know me"_?

Doctor Strange chuckled and replied, "I prefer Master Of The Mystic Arts or Sorcerer Supreme and _I know all about you Destroyer Of Worlds or should I say Savior Of Worlds. After you stopped Talbot from destroying us all. Thank you for that by the way. I received a prophecy about you and Reyes. The prophecy told me that a Inhuman who saved the world from cracking apart and a rebellious Spirit of Vengeance would traverse the Dark Dimension with the Sorcerer Supreme. I am the Sorcerer Supreme. Robbie Reyes appeared in front of me in a portal asked me to help him defy the Rider itself and save Phil Coulson. I was so speechless but I knew he was one of the ones in the prophecy. I researched a way to save Phil Coulson while keeping the Rider happy by allowing him to consume souls from the Dark dimension. Coulson gets to live his life and the Rider is happy._ ".

Now that was a lot of information to absorb and I've literally absorbed freaking Earthquakes. I backed a few steps and took a few deep breaths. I looked at Dr. Strange in the eye and said, " _Thank you for saving him"_. Strange nodded and I continued, " _What the hell is this Dark Dimension place? Robbie mentioned a new threat coming from this place? What's coming and What did you mean by Talbot was only the beginning"_? Dr. Strange took a minute and replied, "We sorcerers draw energy from other dimensions in this vast multiverse to cast magic. The Dark Dimension is what we avoid never to draw from. You could even qualify it as hell. It's where Reyes's Spirit of Vengeance comes from. Do you remember why Reyes left Earth to begin with"?

I replied, " _He went to find a safe place for that cursed book. He said that a secret war was going on between the connecting dimensions"_.  
Both Strange and Robbie nodded there heads yes. Robbie walked up to me and said, " _I tried traversing to multiple dimensions finding a place for the book but no place was safe enough and I could never let it fall in the hands of the Devil. Doctor Strange found me and explained what he was. I realized his home was the safest place for the book"._ Strange said to me, " The Darkhold also comes from The Dark Dimension. _Both the Darkhold and the incident involving the Gravitonium were signs to The Dark Dimension that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war. It was only a matter of time. Especially after Thanos's attempt to wipe out half of the universe"_. This was huge, I thought the dark future was terrible but this was a whole new ball game. I've never faced anything like this before but I can't walk away from this. I asked Strange, " _Where did the prophecy come from? Did it come from the this Dark Dimension"_? Strange replied, " _It came from the original being that wrote the Darkhold. The coming threat wants the Darkhold and use it to inflict war on the Earth"_.

Heh, so it comes back again to the damn book! One more thing was troubling me though. I asked Strange, " _What is this coming threat you keep on speaking of"?_ Doctor Strange takes a deep breath so I knew this was going to be really bad. He replies, " _We don't know his name but he is a very powerful being living deep in the Dark Dimension. He wants the Darkhold and he's willing to send his army to Earth by manipulating other Sorcerers to do his bidding. I've stopped most of them but the only way to fully stopped this being is by going there and fulfilling the prophecy"_.

I sighed, of course I had to once again go into enemy territory again. What? Sue me, I saved the world enough times to at least deserve a vacation! I'm not getting it yet though but I gotta do what I gotta do. I looked at Coulson, May, and Fitz and smiled. Coulson grins back and replies, " _I know you're going to go. You wouldn't be you if you said no"_. I instantly hugged him. I knew he was trying to be strong. I whispered back, " _Promise me you will the life with her that you both deserve. I don't care if I'm in another universe, I'll be coming after you if you don't Dad"_. I pulled away instantly before he could react. I went over to May. She had tears in her eyes. I hated seeing her like this. She pulled me instantly and I whispered, " _I'm sorry we never got a chance to talk but you know I have to go"_. May nodded and replied, " _Not your fault and I'm sorry too. You deserved better then this. Daisy, I have the form and I... couldn't be more proud of you"_. Great, I was struggling to hold back tears now. I whispered back, " _Please allow yourself to be happy. I love you Mom"_. I quietly slipped Lola's keys into her pocket and she replied while in tears, " _Nice trick, I love you Daisy and you should allow yourself to be happy too. We all know you that want to be with him"_.

We separated with me wondering what she meant by that. I walked over to Fitz and he wrapped in a big hug. I knew he was having a hard time with this but I think he understood. Fitz whispered, " _Thank you for helping me with this. I'll find a way to repay you"_. I smiled and replied, " _You've already paid for your forgiveness Fitz. Fitz, just because He's there does not mean that you are him. You're more then he could ever be. Now go find Jemma and take a real break. You and Jemma deserve it"_. We separated and Robbie and Strange conjured a portal for us to go through. Before I departed I turn to look at Coulson, May, and Fitz. I looked at all of them, tears in my eyes and said, _"This is not a goodbye. I mean it, I will see all of you again"_. My family nodded there heads in understanding and I walked with Robbie and Strange into the portal into god knows what.

 **Author's notes: So that's it for this story. I am obviously planning a sequel story for Daisy's mission with Ghost Rider and Doctor Strange. Let me know what you think. I welcome criticism. Who do you think should be the Big bad that they will be facing in the Dark Dimension?  
Thanks again for the views guys.**


End file.
